Eureka Seven: Broken promises
by ChaosedPieEater
Summary: Okay, story is about Eureka when Renton was gone. I needed to write this as a break from my other fanfic. Anyways, like it or not, it's here to stay. Might as well R & R it. Kill it will all the rude comments if you want.


Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka seven or anything copyrighted to it.

**Broken promises**

"Eureka… Renton ran away from the ship…" a grey haired man said.

"Huh? Why did Renton leave? Was it because I was mean to him? That's it right it's my fault? Answer me!" a small paled skin girl yelled desperately.

"Eureka…" the man said. The girl ran to the door and it slid open, she continued to run until she reach the door of a room, she opened the door and found it was empty. She was shock at this sight, unable to believe her eyes she dropped to her knees. She held a red jump suit in her hands and slowly muttered some words.

"Renton… I want to see you" she said. She stayed there for what seemed like an eternity and wished for the boy to walk through the door. Nothing happened, she won't move from there until the grey haired man came.

"Eureka… you should go back to the infirmary" he said looking at the girl. She said nothing, but she got up and walked slowly to the room she started from. She lay down on the bed and wanted to fall asleep, but the pain in her heart hurt too much. For that night she couldn't sleep, all she could do was think about what she had done and how could she fix this. The next day finally came and she got up and went to the small room that Renton had called his home while he stayed there. Eureka dropped to her knees again when saw the room still remained empty. She wanted to believe that what she saw in that room was just a dream. The word dream popped into her head, she never had one before, but, for some reason after some time with Renton and the Coralian sphere she began to have them.

"Dreams…" she thought. The thought of the dream was unfamiliar and hard to remember. Everything in a dream a hard to do, everything that she knew was gone when she dreamed. A dream was a weird and strange experience for her. She looked to the magazine that had Renton on it; she looked at the cover and turned her head to the jump suit that was hanged on the wall.

"If Renton's not here, then I guess I'll replace him…" she thought. She wanted the pain to go away, the pain she felt was worst then getting cut or shot. She wanted Renton to fill the hole in her heart. She took the jump suit and changed into it, then went to the store to check on the supplies. She listed the things that were missing and took the metal container and went to the closet near the store. She began looking for the things on the list and placed them in the box.

"It's just as I thought, without Renton; we're running out of oil" Gidget said while she rummaged through the cabinet of the store. Just as she turned she saw Eureka walk out of the supply closet and wearing the jump suit that was given to Renton as a joke.

"Eureka?" Gidget said looking shock.

"Ah…um… Welcome to the store" Eureka said as she placed the box on the floor. She opened the box's cover and placed the contents in her arm strap.

"H-hey wait, why are you restocking the cabinets? And that outfit…" Gidget asked.

"Because Renton isn't here" Eureka replied sadly. Gidget burst into tears when she heard this and ran out of the store. Eureka was left alone in the room; she couldn't get the pain in her heart to go away. She finished restocking the cabinets and moved on, she microwaved a bowl of ramen and brought to the Nirvash and set up a tent there. She sat there remembering where Renton first slept when he first joined the Gekko-Go. She kept sitting there and then broke the silence.

"The ramen's gotten cold" she said to herself. She then took the bowl and slowly ate it, every bite hurt and stinged with tears. She stayed next to the Nirvash for a long time and just sat there. She said nothing nor did she move, but the pain in her heart ached so much. She took this time to remember the times when she smiled for him, her smile that she didn't show anyone before. She sat there for the whole night just remembering but up to one point she could take it anymore; she climbed on to the Nirvash and grabbed the controls and tried to move them, they wouldn't move the way they used to. She wanted to be with Renton more then ever now.

"Please, we have to go where Renton is! Don't you need him too?! Nirvash! Please move! Please! Move! Nirvash!" she cried as she leaned over to the controls. The pain was increasing.

"I'll go. I'll bring him back for sure. So please wait" Holland said from behind her. With lifted hopes she went back to the infirmary. The pain in her heart lifted a little. Eureka changed back into her infirmary robe and returned to the Nirvash. She began talking to it again.

"Hey Nirvash…Are you lonely because no one is around to pilot you. There's a gapping hole here. Hey Nirvash…" she said pointing to her heart. She leaned over to Nirvash and placed her head on it. She then climbed into the cockpit once more; she curled up and stared at the empty dashboard for a while.

"Renton…" she muttered after an eternity of silence. She stayed there again for the night, she could think of nothing but Holland's return with Renton. She imagined seeing Renton again and the pain in her heart lifted a lot, the warm memory burn insider her heart and the hole felt like it was filled. But this small moment was sort lived, reality hit Eureka hard and knocked her out the sugar-coated dream that she was having of Renton. She went to the cafeteria and took a glass of orange juice. Gidget was waxing her ref board; Eureka pulled the straw out of its paper wrapping and placed the straw in the juice. She held the end and brought dropped the juice inside the straw on the paper wrapping. It expanded and all she could do was remember when Renton had shown her. She broke the silence when she wanted to ask Gidget something.

"Hey, Gidget?" Eureka asked.

"Wh-what?" Gidget asked.

"What's love" Eureka said. Gidget looked at her and turned her head but didn't respond.

"You told me the other day that it was love…" she said.

"Oh, that's, uh…" Gidget said scratching her head.

"That means…you like him, right?" Gidget replied. Eureka looked at her with a surprised look and turned to the orange juice once again.

"Like?" she said looking at the orange juice. She got up and went to the Nirvash again; she got into the cockpit and took the controls. She tried to move the Nirvash again, it began shaking and moved a little before the engine that drove its transformation failed and the whole thing dropped to the mat again.

"Why…Haven't we always been together? Please. Nirvash, you want Renton to pilot you too, right? Then…" she said as she tried to force it to transfer again. The engines roared with energy again, the legs broke free but the rest stopped and failed.

"Hey are you okay? Don't be so hard on yourself. Just sit tight. Holland said he'd bring him back, didn't he?" Doggie said in a comforting voice.

"Yeah…" Eureka sounded disappointed.

"Even if he only went to the nearest city, Gianas, it'd still take a little more time.

"Gianas?" Eureka asked as she got out of the cockpit.

"Yeah, if you're looking for a decent city…That's the place. Whether you're looking for work or just lodging" Doggie said. Eureka listened to this carefully and returned to the kids. When they asked her if Renton was coming back or not, she said that Holland never breaks a promise. This theory was crushed when the kids disagreed and gave examples on the times he had broken his promises. The kids ran along and Eureka collected the toys that they had left behind and took them to their room. When the door slid open Eureka saw Holland holding the jump suit that Renton wore. She wanted it back, it was her's now and didn't like Holland when he had the shirt in his hands.

"That Renton's" Holland asked.

"Did you find him?" Eureka asked facing the other way.

"Sorry, but we're changing course to E-709" Holland said.

"What about Gianas?" Eureka asked.

"For refueling Karsas should be fine. We're up against Charles" Holland said.

"Why?" Eureka asked.

"It seems they linked up with the military" he answered.

"I wasn't asking about that!" Eureka yelled.

"You said you'd go to Gianas and find Renton, didn't you? Why?" Eureka asked with a louder voice.

"I have no choice! The Gekko-Go is in danger!" Holland said in defense.

"If it's just the military, we've fought them many times before!" Eureka said.

"We're up against _that _Charles" Holland continued to defend himself.

"Even you should know what that means" Holland added.

"Holland, do you hate Renton?" Eureka asked in a quieter tone.

"No, he's just immature" Holland said turning his eyes the other way.

"That's why you ran him out. That's why you punch him, that's why you kick him" Eureka said looking hateful.

"You're wrong" Holland said quietly.

"It's just that, to me… You're more important then Renton" he said turning to Eureka.

"I'm…I'm not" Eureka said as she ran off. Eureka thought to herself as she ran "How dare he say Renton is less important then me, I need Renton…" Eureka changed into a blue suit with white pants and took the ref board in the cafeteria. She ran for the dock area.

"Nirvash won't move for me, Holland can't be depended on. I'm-I'm the only one that can do anything" she said as she ran. She reached the area and turned the handle, the door began to open before she leaped out Gonzy asked her if she wanted some tea. She said no and jumped out.

"Wait for me Renton" Eureka said as she rode off into the clouds. Eureka was riding the waves and looking at her communicator. She felt happy, she was just thinking about seeing him; she didn't even think if he was even there. With hope in her heart she rode on, as she did she saw a group of sky fish flying around. They were so pretty and then the military came. Eureka turned to the communicator and sent out a signal to the Gekko-Go, she tried to warn them about the military but the blue ship saw her. It opened fire and Eureka dropped the small communicator. The blue ship deployed an LFO and she began to run, she was trying to avoid the hand of the LFO. She was flying under one of the ships when the blue LFO flew up to her. She tried so hard to dodge it but the ref board was hit and she had to jump to the blue LFO. She tried to climb into the engine but her left arm failed and she fell.

"In the end, I wasn't even able to keep one promise… I'm sorry Maeter, Linck, Maurice. I'm so sorry, Renton" she said as she fell to the earth. The pain in her heart grew and grew, until she began to think.

"It's so hard to keep a promise… when it's hard then just quit…" Eureka thought to herself.

"But it's so hard to quit… Renton…please help me…" she said, tears flew upward and she saw the blue LFO get closer and closer. But before it got too close the Nirvash came, Eureka saw Renton reaching out his hand to her. For the first time ever, she reached out her hand and someone grabbed it and held it tight. Eureka wanted to believe in this boy more.

**The End**

Okay, I did this because I was bored and I needed a break from the other story: Eureka Seven: Waves that bring a new beginning.

Seeing as how I don't like this kind of stuff broken up, I put all the Eureka and her "I miss Renton" things together.


End file.
